Serendipity
by Rainbow-san
Summary: Bayang-bayang imajiner..seperti lukisan transparan yang tak tersentuh. Gelapkan mataku. Batinku berkabut. Dia yang menjadi pusatnya. Titik api panca inderaku. Kenapa...jadi terasa salah- Fem!Aka.Fem!Mayu. Pair: MiyaxAka. MiyaxMayu. Slight! NijiAka. Incest terselubung(?). Makasih dah baca. …
1. Chapter 1

"Senpai...ohayou-"

Teguran halus dibarengi lambaian tangan tak pernah absen mengawali setiap pagi anak tunggal keluarga Miyaji. Tiap-tiap ia selesai mengunci pagar rendah yang menghubungkan antara jalan dan pekarangan rumahnya, seorang gadis dengan surai merah menyala pasti akan menyambutnya diseberang jalan. Dengan tawa ekspresif tanpa suara yang bisa memperbaiki suasana hati Miyaji Kiyoshi yang selalu buruk.

Namun pria dengan rema kuning emas hanya mengembalikan sapaan itu dengan mengukir senyum simpul di bibirnya. Ia senang, sudah pasti. Tapi terlalu sulit untuknya menunjukkan perbedaan antara senang, bahagia, dan rasa berterimakasih.

Dara manis dengan fisik mungil dan terlihat rapuh, menyelempangkan tas nya hingga jatuh di pinggulnya yang kecil. Ia terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang yang duduk didepan kemudi, sepertinya ia sempat menumpangi mobil hitam mengkilat itu sebelum akhirnya turun dan menyapa Kiyoshi.

Tak mau terlalu memikirkan, Kiyoshi menaiki sepeda berkarat yang juga selalu menemaninya berjualan koran setiap subuh. kakinya mulai mengayuh pedal dan roda-roda sepeda membawanya pergi meninggalkan gadis yang kini mengejar sambil menyerukan namanya.

"Senpai! Kiyoshi-senpai, berhenti!"

Sedikit terkejut, Kiyoshi menarik rem sepedanya dan berhenti di dekat tiang listrik. Dalam sekejap, gadis itu sudah ada dihadapannya dengan dadanya yg kembang kempis.

"Akashi-san...kau baik-baik saja?"

Kiyoshi bertanya dengan sedikit sekali nada khawatir. Membuat akashi seira-nama gadis itu- memberungut kesal. Ia berjalan mendekati sepeda Kiyoshi lalu duduk di jok belakang membuat pemuda itu hampir kena serangan jantung yang kedua.

"Hey hey...kenapa duduk disitu?" Hardiknya spontan. Jujur saja, gadis ini seolah membuat kemajuan dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Kemajuan untuk membuat Kiyoshi ingin menghilang dari dunia ini lebih awal dari kiamat.

Tanpa berniat menjawab, Seira beranjak dari jok belakang, sempat membuat Kiyoshi menghela napas lega. Hingga aroma kayu manis yang menguar dari tubuh mungil itu mengusik penciuman Kiyoshi . Seira menyelinap masuk ke dalam kukungan lengan kekar Kiyoshi yang masih mencengkram stang sepeda.

"A-akashi.."

Iris delima yang baru pertama kali menyoroti matanya tajam mengintip dari balik kelopak mata yang memicing.

"Senpai bilang jangan duduk dibelakang. Kalau didepan berarti boleh, kan?" Tuturnya lugu dan sedikit mendesak.

"B-bukan begitu..kenapa harus naik sepeda? Bukannya tadi kau diantar mobil?"

Kiyoshi berusaha menyamarkan aura gugup yang menghiasi roman wajahnya. Tapi seira seolah ditutupi sehelai sutra lembut yang membuatnya tak tersentuh pengaruh apapun. Paras cantik yang hanya diolesi bedak tipis itu tampak merona dibagian pipi.

"A-aku ingin merasakan naik sepeda. Aku bosan. Aku bosan pulang pergi dengan kereta roda empat itu! Aku berat ya, senpai? Kalau begitu aku saja yang mengayuh sepedanya-"

"tidak, akashi-san..aku tidak mengataimu berat. Dasar cewek terlampau peka! Kalau begitu duduklah dibelakang."

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tadi hanya bertanya, bukan melarang. Karena kau terlalu tiba-tiba, siapa yang tidak terkejut?"

Delima itu seketika bercahaya dengan kelopak cantik yang terbuka lebar. "Arigatou, Kiyoshi senpai :-)"

Gelombang neuron seorang Miyaji Kiyoshi mengisyaratkan untuk membalas kata terimakasih dari Seira . Tapi apa daya, bibirnya seolah terkunci rapat bahkan digembok kuat dan sekarang kuncinya hilang entah kemana. Ia hanya memfokuskan diri pada kayuhan pedal tanpa menghiraukan sepasang tangan cantik yang berpegangan erat pada dua sisi jaketnya.

Keheningan sejauh ini mengambil alih. Tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang berani membuka dialog terlebih dahulu. Padahal di sekolah mereka sudah pernah beberapa kali mengobrol mengingat Kiyoshi adalah ketua di klub bahasa yang juga diikuti Seira .

"Kenapa diam?" Akhirnya, Kiyoshi menemukan kembali suaranya yang sempat hilang terbawa angin.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan tidak boleh..ya..setidaknya ekspresikan sesuatu..tentang apa yang kau lihat di sepanjang jalan-"

Hening lagi. Kiyoshi menyerah. Mungkin gadis ini sama sepertinya. Tidak mudah memuji tapi sekalinya tersenyum bisa membuat gunung es di antartika meleleh hingga ke dasar-dasarnya.

"Senpai tidak lelah?" Pertanyaan pertama meluncur dari mulut dara berusia 17 tahun tersebut.

"Hanya segini tidak cukup membuatku berkeringat-"

"apa aku tidak berat?"

"Kau seringan kapas. Aku ragu apa aku tidak sedang membonceng siapa-siapa ?"

Ia tertawa kecil dan Kiyoshi mendengarnya seperti gemerisik daun terseret angin. Mau tak mau membuahkan garis tipis melengkung diwajahnya.

"Senpai ternyata bisa cerewet juga."

Entah itu pujian atau sindiran. Ironis bahwa Kiyoshi baru melakukan hal itu -berbicara dengan nada menggebu- ketika berusaha mengajak Akashi Seira mengobrol . Kenyataannya ia bukanlah tipe orang yang senang mengomentari. Ia lebih memilih bersikap apatis dalam memandang masalah yang terjadi disekitarnya.

Lima belas menit terlampaui diselingi percakapan basa-basi menghantarkan mereka berdua ke depan gerbang sekolah. Kiyoshi menyentak rem hingga timbul suara decit antar ban sepeda dengan jalan beraspal.

"Yosh! Sampai.."

" Arigatou.."

bergumam kecil, Seira turun dari sepeda yang ditumpanginya dengan paksa lalu menepuk-nepuk rok selututnya yang agak kotor karena kejatuhan daun yang berguguran. Kiyoshi menuntun sepedanya melewati gerbang yang 24 jam senantiasa diawasi satpam sekolah. Pria tua dengan kumis tebal yang menutupi lubang hidungnya serta perut buncit dan tubuh tinggi membuat siapapun enggan berurusan dengannya. Kecuali Akashi Seira. Sekali lagi gadis itu bermurah senyum kepada orang-orang yang sama sekali diluar dugaan.

"Ohayou, satpam-san^^ kumismu kelihatannya semakin lebat."

"Ohayou gozaimasu, akashi-ojou sama-"

"jangan memanggilku begitu-"

"apa ada yang salah dengan itu, ojou-sama?"

Seira berdecak kesal. "Aku tidak suka. Jadi panggil aku Sei saja.."

"m-mana mungkin.."

"pokonya aku tidak mau dipanggil o-jou".

Sei menekankan diakhir kalimat tentang ketidaksukaannya atas panggilan itu. Rasanya kurang manusiawi. Ia ingin dianggap sama dan setara dengan teman-temannya disekolah.

Terlebih lagi di mata seorang Miyaji Kiyoshi. Kakak kelas yang diam-diam ia kagumi semenjak bergabung dengan klub bahasa karena kemahiran pemuda itu menggubah puisi.

Setiap kata yang membentuk kalimat. Dan setiap kalimat yang terjalin menjadi berbait-bait syair, hanyalah poin pertama yang berhasil menarik perhatian seorang nona muda Akashi. Mungkin butuh berjam-jam untuk merinci apa saja yang membuat Seira sangat mengagumi Kiyoshi.

Pikiran gadis itu kembali ke waktu dimana Kiyoshi memboncengnya. Jantungnya berdegup seolah berkejar-kejaran. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan sinis bercampur heran gadis-gadis yang berlalu lalang.

/makin sini ff gw makin jelek..aaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Rakuzan High School. Sekolah elit yang sudah memiliki nama di Prefektur Kyoto dengan jumlah murid mencapai 500 siswa. Dari sekian ribu calon murid yang mendaftar, hanya mereka yang memiliki prestasi diatas rata-rata atau kekayaan diluar nalar yang bisa masuk kesana. Bahkan tidak sedikit petinggi-petinggi negara menyekolahkan anak mereka kesini. Begitupula dengan Nijimura Shuuzo. Bukan hanya tentang ayahnya yang secara khusus menjadi tangan kanan Duta Besar Jepang, namun karena ketampanan dan prestasinya sebagai murid dengan nilai 10 teratas membawanya menjadi 'the most prince charming'.

Chevrolet Corvette memasuki pelataran parkir sekolah serta merta mengundang tatapan antusias baik siswi maupun siswa yang sama-sama baru memarkirkan mobil mereka. Beberapa gadis berbisik-bisik histeris begitu menyadari siapa pria dibalik kemudi mobil convertible tersebut. Setelah mengunci mobilnya, Nijimura dengan gaya 'walk out like a boss' nya yang disambut tatapan kagum gadis-gadis pemujanya. Sapaan kecil dilayangkan Nijimura sebagai bentuk apresiasi terhadap pujian-pujian orang terhadapnya. Ia memang tak pernah bisa bersikap dingin dan passionless apalagi kepada perempuan. Tapi juga tidak dengan menebarkan rayuan atau senyum tampan kepada sembarang orang.

Sebelum ia bertemu dan mengenal salah satu anak dari partner kerja ayahnya.

Akashi Seira.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia belum bertemu si merah pagi ini.

"Yo! Nijimura!" Pemuda dengan surai pendek kuning kecoklatan menepuk bahu Niji cukup keras. Senyum dibibirnya semakin lebar saja.

"Ada apa, Kotarou? Tidak biasanya. Aku mencium ada yang tidak beres." Sebaliknya dengan Nijimura. Wajahnya berubah serius.

"Santai, bro..tampangmu seperti orang kebelet, tuh"

"Sial-"

Hayama Kotarou, mendeklarasikan diri sebagai tangan kanan Nijimura dan berjanji akan mengabdikan dirinya untuk menjual berita pada Nijimura hanya demi mendapat tempat tinggal sementara di Kyoto.

"Kau ini sangat tidak sabaran. Itu tidak baik untuk hubunganmu dengan keluarga Akashi." Kotarou sok memberi nasihat.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Lagipula sepertinya nona muda Akashi menyukai laki-laki lain. Kau harus cepat bertindak, Nijimura.."

Menyukai laki-laki lain. Kalimat itu seharusnya bukan hal besar yang menjadi ketakutan Nijimura. Akashi Seira masih remaja dan dia seorang perempuan. Hormonnya masih berkembang sehingga hal-hal sepele seperti itu bisa saja terjadi. Nijimura tidak ambil pusing. Untuk apa? Toh, mau dibolak-balik, revisi sana-sini, tetap saja apa yang sudah tertulis tak akan bisa diubah.

Kenyataan bahwa...

"Shuuzo-nii!"

 _Akashi Seira. Yang sedang berlari kecil menghampiri Nijimura._

"Kemana saja? Tumben tidak bertemu dijalan-"

... _akan selalu bergantung padanya_.

###¥¥¥¥###

Perpustakaan masih sepi. Kelas baru saja dimulai. Yang datang kesini hanya beberapa siswa yang sedang tidak ada guru atau memang diberi tugas mencari buku untuk bahan belajar.

Miyaji Kiyoshi, duduk dikursi paling pojok berdampingan dengan jendela kaca yang sedikit berembun. Ia menoleh dan mendapati hujan mulai turun cukup deras. Ditemani sekaleng minuman bersoda, ia menyibak lembar demi lembar 'Kinshu: Autumn Brocade (1982)' karya sastrawan kontemporer Jepang, Teru Miyamoto. Menyelami perjumpaan klise tokoh Aki dan Yasuaki pasca perceraian membawanya sedikit larut dalam nuansa romansa yang tidak picisan. Sejujurnya, ini terlalu cheesy untuk seorang Kiyoshi yang kebetulan lebih tertarik pada kisah detektif -kepala telur dengan kumis berminyak (baca: Hercule Poirot) atau Holmes yang doyan mencari petunjuk sambil merangkak.

Meneguk soda yang tinggal tersisa sedikit di kalengnya, Kiyoshi mulai menguap. Bosan. Apa pustakawan belum menyediakan bacaan baru? Bukan maksud mengatakan novel ini bikin ngantuk, tapi Kiyoshi mudah terbawa ke alam bawah sadar jika dibawa mengkhayal ke kehidupan yang dramatis dan penuh tragedi.

"Permisi..apa benar kau, Miyaji-san?" Suara ini hampir saja teredam ranai hujan jika Kiyoshi tidak fokus. Ia mendongak dan mendapati seorang gadis jangkung dengan surai kelabu sedang menatap dingin padanya.

"...itu aku. Ada apa?" Kiyoshi berusaha menemukan suaranya yang sempat ditenggelamkan keheningan.

"Tasku- tertinggal di klub. Pintunya terkunci dan aku tidak bisa masuk kelas tanpa itu," ucapnya datar hampir tak ada intonasi. Kiyoshi sampai bingung membedakan antara orang memohon dengan pembaca berita.

"kau bawa kuncinya, kan?"

"Tentu. Baiklah, ayo kita kesana. Tunggu sebentar,"

Kaleng soda masuk tong sampah, isinya tinggal seperenam. Diminum pun hanya sampai di lidah. Novel ditutup dan diselipkan rapi di rak tempatnya berasal. Kursi didorong agar sejajar dengan deretannya dan..selesai. Kiyoshi selalu meninggalkan semuanya dengan rapi. Perpustakaan.. bisa dibilang cinta pertamanya di sekolah elit ini. Dengan buku melimpah, ia bebas memanjakan mata dan mengistirahatkan hati serta melatih otak dengan bimbingan setumpuk buku yang mengajarkannya banyak hal.

Kiyoshi diikuti gadis kelabu berjalan beriringan menuju ruang klub bahasa. Disana memang sudah sepi karena kegiatan belajar mengajar. Tentang Kiyoshi yang masih berkeliaran, tak ada guru yang mempermasalahkan selama juara umum masih disandangnya.

"Kau ikut klub bahasa..?" Tanya Kiyoshi diselimuti rasa heran. Pasalnya, ia baru melihat sosok kelabu itu, ya diperpustakaan itu. Bagaimana mungkin jika satu klub tapi ia tak mengingatnya sedikitpun?

"Aku seangkatan denganmu, sepertinya.."

Pintu terbuka! Dua pasang kaki melepas sepatu masing2 dan mulai memasuki ruangan beralas kayu diplitur.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu. " rasa penasaran Kiyoshi semakin menjadi. Ia melihat ekspresi gadis di sampingnya, berharap ada progress tapi...nihil.

Ia seperti kesulitan merepresentasikan apa yang dia fikir dan dia rasa.

Tungkai kurusnya berlari kecil menimbulkan suara 'dak duk dak duk' mengundang senyum simpul Kiyoshi.

"Ketemu..?"

Dipelukan gadis itu, tas yang daritadi ia cari.

"Hmm...arigatou."

"Yokatta. Sekarang kita bisa pergi. Ayo-"

Tidak usah menjawab, hanya derap langkah mengikuti Kiyoshi sudah jadi pertanda setuju. Mungkin dia sedang mogok ngomong buat demo uang jajan, atau apalah. Biarkan saja. Ingat, Kiyoshi terlalu apatis untuk memusingkan kenapa dan bagaimana-nya hidup seseorang.

"Kiyoshi-senpai! Disini!"

Suara itu..Kiyoshi mendapati sesosok tubuh mungil nan rapuh melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Senyumnya mengembang indah seperti sayap kupu-kupu. Rema merah mengawai halus tertiup angin.

Tapi Kiyoshi mengurungkan langkahnya. Gadis itu tak sendiri. Pria jangkung bersurai hitam mengintimidasinya dilangkah pertama. Tidak berniat cari masalah, Kiyoshi hanya melempar senyum pada Seira yang tampak bahagia berjumpa dengannya.

"Apa kau mengenal gadis itu?" Si Kelabu bertanya, masih mempertahankan emosi wajahnya yang samar senada pasir pantai.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal Akashi? Sekedar tahu, sih. Tidak lebih."

"Tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Miyaji-san.."

Melanjutkan perjalanan, Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum disudut bibir. Ia tak berani atau argumen. Soal menyukai, itu hak orang menilai.

Mengantar sekolah dengan sepeda butut? Itu tidak masuk hitungan untuk dibuat menjadi alasan.

10 menit kemudian..

Berpisah di pertigaan koridor, Kiyoshi berniat kembali pada cinta pertamanya, perpustakaan.

Tapi.. apa itu?

"Nii-san- nii-san dimana? SHUUZO-NII! "

"A-akashi- AKASHI!"

Seira, dengan bingung dan hilang arah, menggapai apa yang ada disekitarnya. Mulutnya meracau tapi di matanya yang ada hanya kekosongan. Kiyoshi berusaha menahan keseimbangan diri tatkala Seira mulai terhuyung-huyung.

"Nii-san..."

"Kenapa begini- Akashi. Dimana laki-laki tadi?" Kiyoshi kalut. Dipapahnya tubuh kecil itu ke tempat aman dan terbuka.

Depan laboratorium. Disana ada kursi panjang dan Seira dipaksa duduk disana.

Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan. Mulutnya masih meracau satu nama.

"Apa kau mencari kakakmu?" Kiyoshi mengusap dahi Seira, menyibakkan poni yang mulai lengket bermandikan peluh. Panas.

"Toilet.."

"Ap-"

"Seira...seira..." gesekan sepatu dengan lantai menghentikan satu pertanyaan Kiyoshi. Pemuda rambut hitam tadi. Nafasnya terengah, mencengkram lutut saking lelahnya berlari. Kemudian duduk disamping Seira dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Daijobu?"

Seira hanya mengangguk. Ia menyentuh lengan pemuda itu, meraba, memastikan yang memeluknya bukan orang lain. Seketika bibirnya mengulas senyum.

"Shuuzo-nii..." lirih. Kiyoshi hanya memasang ekspresi teduh. Entah kenapa, lega melihat Seira tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, Seira. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti tadi."

"Jangan-..jangan lagi, Nii-san.." jemari langkai itu mencengkram lengan yang memeluknya posesif. Meninggalkan raut Kiyoshi yang sulit diartikan.

Masih dalam posisi berpelukan, pria itu membawa Seira berdiri namun seketika tersadar ada orang lain disana. Orang yang sudah menjaga Seira selama dia tidak ada.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi kami tanpa sengaja bertemu. Apa dia sedang sakit?"

Nijimura mengecup kening Seira, "Begitulah. Dia harus selalu dibawah pengawasanku. Oiya, ngomong2. Aku Nijimura Shuuzo. Kelas 3-A." Uluran tangan bersahabat yang disambut baik.

"Miyaji Kiyoshi. Kelas 3-B."

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, Miyaji-san. Senang berjumpa denganmu...ayo, Sei.."

"Mpph.." kepala gadis itu seperti sudah di lem super dengan bahu Nijimura, tak mau lepas.

"Aku juga senang berjumpa denganmu, Nijimura-san..." saling membungkukkan badan, keduanya berpisah dengan arah berlawanan.

Kiyoshi termangu. Mencoba bertahan dengan sikap masa bodoh yang menyelamatkannya dari banyak masalah hingga hari ini.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Dua minggu-nya dipenuhi senyum Akashi Seira dipagi hari. Dan hari ini ia menyambut fajar dengan teguran dan kejutan diluar akal dari gadis bersurai merah itu. Dengan sepedanya yang sudah karatan sana-sini, Kiyoshi sudah merasakan bagaimana mengantar anak seorang Diplomat pergi ke sekolah.

Bagaimana caranya untuk tidak peduli..

Ia ingin tahu. Kalau perlu merangkak sampai saluran air untuk mencari petunjuk tentang seorang Akashi.

-terimakasih sudah membaca^^


End file.
